Saving the silver fox
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: This a rewrite of a story I posted here awhile back. Kurama and Hiei are sent on a mission to the Yoko clan and Kurama gets captured to save Hiei what could happen and will it end happily


Saving the Silver Fox

This is my final rewrite of this because this is the third time doing it as always I don't own anything

RDA

"Kurama you will need to take this message to the southern Yoko clan" Koenma said handing Kurama a scroll. The sly fox had tried to talk his way out of this assignment with a huge sigh of defeat Kurama shut the door of Koenma's office and made his way back to human world.

Kurama sat on a bench in his favorite park in human world. His head was in his hands and he was contemplating what to do about his mission. Southern Yoko's had no respect for any Yoko but a pure blood gold Yoko. Kurama was waiting for Hiei for their weekly sparing match.

Hiei walked from the tree line and saw Kurama. He walked in front of the fox and stood.

"Fox if I was anyone else you would be dead" Hiei said coldly.

Kurama looked up and the worry and depression was clear on his face. This was hidden quickly behind mild happiness and excitement nether reached his eyes. Hiei noticed and waited for Kurama to fallow to the fighting area. Kurama watched Hiei take his fighting stance. Kurama took his rose from his hair and formed his rose whip. Kurama looked down Hiei's arm and recalled when he had first realized that he had fallen for the small demon. It had been during the dark tournament after Hiei had used the black dragon. Kurama sighed mentally and let his whip clash with Hiei's sword.

Kurama knew he couldn't tell Hiei because most (99.9999999 %) of the outcomes of the time involved pain of some kind.

Hiei noticed that Kurama wasn't paying any attention to the fight so he tricked the fox and held the blade to his throat.

"Hm…fox are you trying to get yourself killed"

Kurama paused and thought about asking Hiei to go with him but he didn't know if he should so he let the words spill from his lips.

"No I'm just thinking about a new mission from Koenma"

Hiei's face contorted in interest so Kurama continued. "I have to take a message to the southern Yoko clan, would you like to accompany me?" Kurama questioned slowly. He didn't want to put Hiei in danger but he also didn't want to go alone without the demon.

"Hn" Kurama took that as a yes and told Hiei to meet him here in the morning and they would leave together.

They walked through the clans huts to the temple when they were ambushed by a gang of gold Yoko's jumped them both before they could do anything.

The Yoko's were more brutal to Hiei because he was not a Yoko at all so Hiei couldn't be blamed for who he was with. Yoko was thrown brutally into a cage and Hiei soon followed. They were chained and bound with wards. Hiei fought and Kurama sat still knowing what was going to happen to him but he had to get Hiei out of here before he saw what was going happen.

"Hiei I believe I can get you out of here….you must leave me here though" Yoko said softly as he turned his face from the fire demon.

"Hm…I won't leave you here fox, I have your back" Hiei said softly.

Yoko shuttered at the thought of what the Yoko's could do to him, he really didn't want to know what they could do to Hiei. Before either could do anything Hiei was thrown into a water bubble and Kurama was hauled onto a table and chained down. Two Yoko's grabbed some knifes and cut his clothes from him.

"All silver Yoko's are good for is being a sex slave to us!!" the gold Yoko's laughed.

Yoko looked at Hiei with shame clearly written on his face as the Yoko's walked closer to the table.

'Fox' Hiei whispered into Yoko's mind as the gold Yoko's began to take turns rapping him.

Yoko didn't scream until they brought out the knives. Then his screams filled the room and brought Hiei's blood to a boiling point. That's when the water around Hiei began to boil and flames shot from his body to kill them Golden ones hurting Yoko. Hiei broke the bindings on his fox and carried him from this place that he set up in flames.

He knew that Yoko was a wake but every time he tried to look the Yoko in the face Kurama turned away. Hiei laid Kurama in one of his dens on a leaf bed and forced Kurama to look at him.

"Fox they are dead they won't be able to hurt you and it isn't your fault" Hiei said brushing Kurama's hair from his face.

Hiei washed the Yoko and clothed him and bandaged the wounds that Kurama had. Kurama sighed and snuggled into the warmth that was all Hiei. And as he fell asleep he whispered

"I love you Hiei"

"Hm…fox me too"

Kurama was startled for a moment then fell asleep.

Review!!!!! Please ^.^


End file.
